


Whom She Likes To Tempt With Fingertip

by Lassarina



Category: Lost Odyssey
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah would like to experiment with something she read about. Kaim encourages it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whom She Likes To Tempt With Fingertip

"How is your book?"

Sarah muffled a squeak and tried not to jump straight out of her chair when Kaim's question broke the near-silence in her study. She knew perfectly well that, immortal or not, her heart would not leap out of her chest of its own accord, but it certainly seemed to be trying. Belatedly she processed Kaim's question and realized what she'd been reading, and tried frantically to decide if it was worse to slam the book shut and risk him seeing the cover, or leave it open and risk him reading over her shoulder. The blush flew up her face and left it burning hot.

Kaim looked at her quizzically. "Sarah?"

She hadn't thought she could blush harder, but perhaps it was possible. "It's fine," she said, a little breathlessly. "I—didn't hear you come in."

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to startle you."

"It's all right." Her heartbeat was settling down a bit. "Did you need something?"

He tucked strands of her hair gently behind her ear, careful not to dislodge her glasses. "I just wanted to see how you were," he said. Then he glanced down at her book.

Sarah winced.

Kaim looked back up at her. "Interesting choice of subject," he said blandly.

There really was no graceful way to do this. "I was finding it interesting," she mumbled into her hair.

That seemed to get his attention. "You were?"

She refused to meet his eyes, but nodded.

Silence hung heavy and crushing between them for a moment before he stepped back. "Well, if you want to give it a try, let me know," he said, and ducked out of the library.

Sarah stared after him and then back down at the Numaran romance novel Ming had sent her, specifically the pages that talked about binding a lover's hands to the bed during—well.

She wondered if he'd been serious.

Flustered, she shut the book and went back to her research. She had idled long enough over novels.

~*~

Two weeks later, she nearly tripped over him in the library. To be fair, she had had her nose buried in a volume of poetry and hadn't expected him to be there. She was halfway through her apology when she realized what he had been perusing—and where in the story he was.

"I didn't know you liked Numaran romances," she mumbled.

Kaim shrugged. "You said it was interesting," he said. "I thought I should take a closer look." He let the silence spin out, then added "I meant what I said before."

Sarah carefully put the book of poetry down on the little table next to the door. "I—" She hesitated. Kaim simply waited, with the patience of hundreds of years of living. "I find it intriguing but I'm afraid I would do it wrong." She disliked doing anything wrong, which was why she had been trying to discreetly find more sources of information, without much luck. Tosca was not a town that had a flourishing trade in risqué material.

Kaim raised an eyebrow. "Do it wrong?"

Sarah laced her fingers together and tried not to stare at them. "Hurt you," she said, "or—or do something you didn't want."

Kaim's lips twitched in a way that suggested he was trying hard not to laugh. "You won't," he said, "and if I asked you to stop—"

"Of course I would," Sarah blurted, shocked.

"I know." He smiled, and stood up, setting the book aside. "Well?"

"N-now?" Sarah was mortified at how her voice squeaked.

"If you want." He waited patiently.

Sarah took a slow, deep breath, and held out her hand to him.

Getting the materials didn't give her nearly enough time to stop worrying, and getting upstairs to their bedroom was equally unhelpful. She concentrated on undressing him, making each article of clothing an excuse for a caress, as she might on any other lazy weekend afternoon they had elected to spend in bed. She set the last of his clothing aside and placed her hands flat against his chest, not quite pushing, but a gentle indicator for him to sit on the bed. He did, and smiled up at her. "What next?" he asked gently.

It was the critical moment, and she was terrified to take the next step. She wanted it, and yet, she was asking a great deal of him. She bit her lip.

Kaim leaned back against the pillows and raised his hands above his head, crossing them at the wrist and meeting her eyes with the quiet, steady gaze that he had. It steadied her and bolstered her confidence, and she stepped forward with the rope in her hands. It was lightweight but strong, woven of silken threads. The miners used such ropes to keep them safe in the Black Cave, and it was no trouble at all to get a skein at the store in Tosca. She hadn't bought it with this in mind, but it worked. She looped it around his hands, binding them together.

She took care not to wrap them too tightly, but made sure they were firm enough not to come loose or twist painfully around his wrists. When she had bound his wrists together, she looped the rope around the headboard of their bed and secured it there with careful knots. She glanced discreetly to the side and saw Kaim's dagger in its accustomed place beside the bed. She had placed it there deliberately when she undressed him, just in case she should do this wrong and have to free him quickly.

Kaim lay quietly on their bed, his pale blue eyes intent on her face. Even now, when he was at ease, the muscles in his arms and chest were prominent. Sarah stroked a fingertip over the ropes at his wrist and drew it down the inside of his forearm, her skin barely brushing his. His muscles flexed beneath his skin, but he didn't attempt to move toward her or away from her. As strong as he was, her ropes were little more than a slight deterrent, but he didn't try to break them.

"Now that you have me," he said, and his voice had that rough edge that sent little thrills racing through her, "what are you going to do with me?"

Sarah brushed her fingers down his arm, keeping her eyes locked on his. "Does it matter?" She didn't know where this new boldness came from—perhaps she had spent too much time reading those Numaran romances Ming had sent—but from the way his eyes dilated, it wasn't a bad thing. "You are—hardly in a position to argue."

She stumbled a little over the provocative comment, feeling for a moment helplessly trapped in a bad script of her own making, but Kaim drew a sharp breath and his body visibly responded. "It would seem not," he said.

Now that she had him arranged here, Sarah was slightly at a loss. Kaim most often took the lead when they were together, and though she could hardly be called passive in this situation she was unaccustomed to being the aggressor. Well, if she did not try, she would never know. She thought of one passage in _The Pirate's Captive_ that had sent icy-hot shivers thrilling through her and had been the impetus for her request, and took a steadying breath. She could do this.

She'd once seen Kaim watching her undress with the same intensity he brought to his swordplay skills. When she asked why, he had said only that she was beautiful to watch. She had blushed and turned away, fumbling at the buttons, but now she thought she might like to undress for him.

Her pulse quickened, and warmth settled low in her body. Kaim was watching her with the intensity of a focused spell, stone-still on the bed but not relaxed.

Sarah lifted hands that wanted to shake violently to the mother-of-pearl buttons that held her dress closed at the throat. She fumbled the top button twice, unnerved by Kaim's gaze, but finally she got the slippery button undone.

The next one went easier, and the one after that, until the delay between buttons was less due to a panicked sense of stage fright and more because she liked watching his eyes linger on what skin she had revealed, liked to watch the way his body responded when she brushed her hands softly down the curves of her body instead of undoing another button. Kaim held himself so rigidly contained most times; it gave her a heady thrill of power, not unlike mastering a high-level spell, to know that she reached past that control.

She unfastened the last button, and shifted her shoulders slightly. The dress quivered, slid down, and dangled precariously from the edge of her shoulder for a long moment. Her next breath shifted the fabric just enough to allow it to slither down the length of her body and pool on the floor at her feet. Kaim watched it fall, and another wave of warmth washed over her, making her entire body tingle. She felt her nipples tighten as though he had touched her with his hands, not his gaze.

He still had not moved. She wondered if he felt the same racing excitement, the urge to move, that she did.

It should have taken her only a moment to unlace her chemise and shed her remaining undergarments, but she drew the process out, toying with the ribbon that held the garments snug against her body. When the last of the fabric had fallen away, she stepped closer to him, resting her fingertips against his ankle. His skin felt hot beneath her hand.

She could feel the tension in his muscles when she trailed her fingertips up his leg. When she brushed across the head of his cock, he made a quiet, pleased sound, but didn't move.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

She shook her head, not able to frame words.

"Then show me," he suggested.

Sarah bit her lip. In the book, the heroine had tied her lover to the bed and teased him, but that didn't feel quite right. Kaim waited, and Sarah thought of how he'd watched her undress. She gave him one more slow, gliding caress and her hand continued across his hip and up the side of her own body, tracing slowly inward over her collarbone. She lifted her other hand so she could touch both of her breasts, and the awkwardness of being watched faded in the heady rush of realizing that he was enjoying this.

She brushed her thumbs lightly across her own nipples, and did it again, watching in fascination as his pupils dilated slightly. She took a step closer to the head of the bed, close enough that he could have touched her if his hands had not been bound, and traced slow, barely-touching spirals along the outside of her breasts, savoring the faint abrasion from her nails. She couldn't very well use her tongue on herself as she so loved Kaim to do to her, but she could flick her fingertips rapidly over her skin, and produce some of the same shivery sensation. A faint moan escaped her throat unintentionally, and was echoed a moment later by another of Kaim's quiet sounds.

She let her eyes drift half closed, enjoying the slow build of sensitivity as her fingers slid over her skin. Watching Kaim under her lashes, she trailed one hand lower, teasing around the edge of the curls between her legs.

She didn't know if he knew he had moaned when she shifted her legs to make more space for her hand, or if he noticed he was tugging against the ropes when she eased her fingers between her legs to touch herself there.

She was patient, drawing it out for both of them, and it gave her a thrill to hear how his breathing became rough and uneven. She leaned against the bed to better support herself, and moaned when the pressure and angle were just right to send shuddering bolts of sensation that prickled along her nerves from scalp to heels.

"Sarah," Kaim whispered.

She didn't stop touching herself, but she did move fully onto the bed, kneeling astride his legs. He tugged on the ropes, and she smiled. "Should I untie you?" she asked.

He shook his head, as though just realizing he had been pulling against them. "No," he said hoarsely.

She felt her smile widen. "Good." She scattered soft, feather-light touches over the skin of his cock, enjoying the way he jumped and shuddered under her, and kept moving her other hand against herself. Kaim's gaze was fixed on her hand, fascinated, as the muscles in her thighs started to twitch the closer she brought herself. She made herself stop just before she would have gotten to the point of no return and knelt over him, her body trembling in reaction but her hands still.

"Sarah," he said again.

She smiled, and slid up his body to lower herself onto him.

She often felt that he was a bit too much for her, especially like this, but she welcomed the feeling of him sliding in and stretching her. It wasn't as easy for her with just this instead of being touched, but she was close enough now. She rocked her hips and moaned when that shifted him inside her, and watched his face while she moved. Even when he arched up to meet her movements, as anxious as she for release, he looked oddly satisfied. Sarah lost the thread of that mystery when she got the angle right and the edges of her vision went fuzzy for a moment before everything dissolved into piercing sensation.

She collapsed forward onto his chest, hearing the rapid thud of his heartbeat beneath her ear, and rested her hand on his shoulder. For several long moments, neither of them said anything while their bodies tried to catch up to them.

She bestirred herself to untie his hands, slowly and more clumsily than she'd bound them, and he held her tightly against him.

As she was starting to drift to sleep, Kaim kissed the top of her head. "Sarah?"

"Mmmm?"

"We should do that again sometime."

Sarah smiled.


End file.
